Electric lamps, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), are commonly used in decorative light strings, which are often used to decorate Christmas trees. But decorative light strings also may be used in other circumstances, such as to decorate a user's yard or the outside of a user's house. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a decorative light string suitable for use outdoors.
Conditions of outdoor use of decorative light strings may differ significantly from conditions of indoor use. For example, when used outdoors, decorative light strings may be subject to a variety of weather conditions, such as wind and rain. Due to the construction and manufacturing process, an electric lamp assembly on a decorative light string may not be entirely sealed and may allow water or moisture to leak into the internal compartment of the lamp assembly, which may interfere with the electrical components. For example, in a typical lamp assembly, wires may exit the lamp assembly through holes in the base of the lamp assembly, and these holes may provide space for water to enter the internal compartment of the lamp assembly. This area may be particularly susceptible to leaks as in some cases the wires exiting the lamp assembly may serve to guide water running down the wires directly into the internal compartment of the lamp assembly. As will be appreciated, water that enters the internal compartment of the lamp assembly may cause damage to the assembly or a malfunction of the assembly, such as a short circuit.